Weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Hatred. Firearms Glock 17 The Glock 17 is one of the most common weapons in Hatred, used by police officers, aswell as some civilians. It can hold 10 rounds in it's magazine (15 in survival mode, if player has Handyman skill). It has a high rate of fire and good accuracy, but it does weak damage. Mossberg 500 The Mossberg 500 is a shotgun and one of the most common weapons in the game, used by police officers and civilians alike, similarly to the Glock 17. It can hold 6 bullets in it's chamber (9 in survival mode with Handyman skill). It is very powerful in close quarters combat, but suffers from it's slow reload. AKM The AKM is an assault rifle that has decent damage and rate of fire, but mediocre accuracy. It can hold 30 rounds in it's magazine (45 in survival mode with Handyman skill). Ammo for it is EXTREMELY rare, since only a few of them can be found during the entire game. MAC-10 The MAC-10 is a 9mm rapid-firing beast. It has weak damage and is not very accurate, but the rate of fire is great. It can hold 30 bullets in it's magazine (45 in survival mode with Handyman skill). It is mostly used by armed civilians. MP5 The MP5 is a submachine gun with a high rate of fire, good accuracy, but weak damage. It is one of the most common automatic weapons in the game, used by SWAT teams. It's magazine can hold 30 rounds (45 on survival mode with Handyman skill). M16 The M16 is a pretty accurate assault rifle mainly used by the army. It has a decent rate of fire, pretty good accuracy and mediocre damage. It's magazine holds 30 rounds (45 on survival mode with Handyman skill). The assault rifle is rare earlier in the game, but nearing the end becomes one of the most common weapons. Flamethrower The flamethrower is a rather rare weapon in Hatred. It is extremely powerful in close range, burning everything to a crisp, but becomes almost completely useless at range. Another downside to it is that people who die from the flamethrower cannot be executed. On the other hand, one noteworthy thing about the flamethrower is that it is one of the two weapons (The second one being the rocket launcher) that cosmetically change The Antagonist, adding a fuel tank to his back whenever he has it in his inventory. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is a very powerful weapon, used by soldiers. It has great accuracy and is able to kill anything in the game with 1 direct hit (even humvees with turrets). It's downside is very long reload time and small ammo capacity (1 rocket in the tube and 10 in reserve at max). However, one noteworthy thing about the rocket launcher is that it is one of the two weapons in the game (The other being the flamethrower) to cosmetically change The Antagonist. Whenever the rocket launcher is not equipped, He will be seen carrying it on his back. Survival weapons Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle is a high-cal powerful pistol. It can only be used in survival mode. It has huge damage and great accuracy and is able to kill most enemies and civilians with a single shot. M79 Grenade Launcher The M79 is a single barrel grenade launcher, useful against groups of enemies. It is only available in survival mode. It does great damage and has a decent reload time. It shoots out a grenade very similar to the one that the player can throw, except they can be launched much further. Throwables Grenade Grenades are one of the throwables in Hatred. Once thrown, they will create an explosion that kills most enemies, destroys cars and blows apart walls. They are very uncommon in the beginning of the game, but become very common nearing the end, since almost every soldier carries one. Molotov The Molotov Cocktail is a rather common grenade type in Hatred. They are never seen being used by anyone other than The Antagonist, but they can usually be found in people's homes, bars and stores. Once thrown, they will light a fire that makes it difficult for enemies and civilians to cross through. Anyone caught within the molotov's initial blast will be set ablaze aswell. Flash bang The Flash Bang is a throwable in Hatred, commonly used by SWAT teams. Whenever The Antagonist gets hit by one of these, his speed will be extremely reduced, accuracy massively lowered and all of the game's sounds (except for music) will be muted for about 1-2 seconds. Other M9 Bayonet The M9 Bayonet is a knife, that can only be seen in use during executions. During executions, The Antagonist will commonly stab someone either in the back, stomach, chest, head or face. He will sometimes slit a victim's throat aswell. Kick The kick is the most basic attack in Hatred. Kicking a civilian or police officer will cause them to fall down, making them vulnerable to executions. However, if nothing is done to them for a few seconds, they will get back up and proceed doing what they were doing. There is actually a chance that after a kick, an armed character will lose their weapon and instead attempt to run away. SWAT and army are immune to The Antagonist's kick. Category:Weapons